1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid connections. More particularly, this invention relates to fluid connections for hydraulic or similar cylindrical assemblies having a thin metal liner reinforced by a layer of resin impregnated filament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic cylinder assemblies such as those utilized for actuating aircraft controls are generally constructed of a relatively thin metal liner reinforced to withstand normal operational pressure. Resin impregnated filament composites are often used as the reinforcing material of choice because of the resulting low weight, cost, and resistance to malfunction if the device is penetrated by a projectile.
Existing assemblies utilize integral, side-mounted tubes or connections for conducting hydraulic fluid. These tubes are welded to the exterior of the metal liner prior to application of the reinforcing material. Alternately, concentric tubes or connections extending axially from either end of a cylindrical assembly may be used.
The first arrangement complicates emplacement of the reinforcing wrapping due to the need to pass filaments around or under the installed tubes. The second arrangement requires seals and element internally of the liner thereby increasing the cost of manufacture and resulting weight of the finished unit. The second arrangement is also impractical for use with a cylinder assembly having a plurality of internal coaxially related pistons.